


An Intense Need for Anything Physical

by FogDog1738



Series: Teen Wolf Fluffuary 2021 [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Airports, Angst, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Takes Care of Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is a Nice Thing, Derek Hale is a Softie, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluffuary, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, POV Stiles Stilinski, Public Display of Affection, Stiles Stilinski Can't Sit Still, Stiles Stilinski Deserves Nice Things, Stiles Stilinski Has Anxiety, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski Needs a Hug, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FogDog1738/pseuds/FogDog1738
Summary: Derek goes to visit Isaac in France for a month and Stiles awaits his arrival at the airport anxiously.
Relationships: Cora Hale/Lydia Martin, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Teen Wolf Fluffuary 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139534
Comments: 8
Kudos: 163
Collections: Fluffuary 2021





	An Intense Need for Anything Physical

**Author's Note:**

> Today's Prompt (2/06): Fighting to Make Out

Stiles bounces his leg impatiently, his arms crossed as he stands with Kira and Lydia at the airport. His mouth creates a straight line across his face, his eyes staring down the forever long hallway in search of Derek.

“He said he landed. What the hell is taking him so long? Did something happen? What if something happened?” Stiles rambles.

“Stiles, he’s fine. Sometimes it just takes a second for everyone to get off the plane. Maybe he was seated in the back.” Kira soothes. 

Lydia moves closer to Stiles, resting her hand on his shoulder. “He’ll be here soon. He told you that when he called. Stop worrying so much.”

Stile’ head fell, his eyes closing as he takes a deep breath. He knew Derek was fine, but that didn’t satisfy his want for him to be in his arms at that very second. 

Derek had gone off to France for a month to visit Isaac. This simply meant that Stiles was left to his own devices for the entire month, and he couldn’t take it anymore. He wanted--no, needed-- Derek,  _ now _ .

“He’ll be here,” Lydia assured him. Stiles knew she didn’t know the extent to which he felt so alone right now.

A lot had happened in the last month. Derek went on his trip to France. Lydia and Cora started dating, meaning Stiles didn’t particularly have time to hang out with Lydia since she was always busy when he was free. Scott got more and more arrogant as each day passed, eventually leading to him deciding to go on his own self-discovery journey. He left Stiles and Kira behind with almost no warning, leaving his own girlfriend behind for his own selfish purposes. 

The anger in Stiles burned more and more as he thought about it. He couldn’t care less that his best friend from middle school just left him with no context or explanation, but what  _ did _ matter was that he left Kira. That wasn’t fair to her. Stiles helped as best as he could by inviting her over to the loft to have someone to be with. She seemed to appreciate it, and that was all that Stiles wanted.

However, the more and more Kira was with him, Stiles started to imagine Derek leaving him without warning as well. It was an ugly thought that plagued his brain for the past week. 

So, Stiles couldn’t wait to get his hands on Derek again. He needed his touch. He needed to know that he didn’t leave him for good.

People started appearing in the hallway, walking toward Stiles, Lydia, and Kira. Stiles searches for Derek among the crowd, lifting himself up onto his toes to maybe get just a glimpse of Derek’s amazing hair. 

But no luck so far.

Stiles fell back onto his heels with an annoyed huff. Kira shot him a little smile that Stiles took as “he’ll be here any minute now”, and he grew even more impatient. 

“Ugh, what the hell.” Stiles let out.

Lydia squeezes Stiles’ arm, causing him to focus back on the crowd. 

Derek was standing there in the middle of the hallway, staring down at Stiles. He’s wearing a t-shirt and jeans that makes Stiles’ mind flip as he barely makes out a slight smile on the werewolf’s face.

Stiles’ heart started beating faster in his chest and his breathing got heavier. 

_ There he fucking is! Oh my god… _

Stiles immediately uncrosses his arms and almost trips forward as he makes his way toward Derek.

“Stiles!” Lydia yells out, reaching to grab his arm and stop him, “You can’t go past the line!”

Kira jumps in and holds Stiles’ other arm. “I don’t give a fuck about the damn line!” Stiles spits.

Stiles watches Derek’s eyebrows furrow as he starts quickly walking towards him. His heart skips beats at the man making his way toward him. 

_ Jesus fuck, please just run! _

Stiles’ breathing gets even more heavier as he barely tries to escape the women holding him back. His eyes start filling up with water, his chin quivering lightly. He just needed to hold him, kiss him, be in his arms, touch him,  _ anything _ . He couldn’t take this separation anymore.

Derek starts jogging as best as he can while pulling his suitcase behind him. Stiles holds his emotions back. He was  _ not _ going to cry right now. “Stiles, come on! Let him walk!” Lydia laughs lightly.

It feels like an eternity before Derek gets past the thick red line on the ground. As soon as that first step was taken to cross it, the girls let Stiles go. He runs toward Derek, tears sliding down his cheek quickly the closer he gets.

The impact was everything Stiles needed. He immediately felt Derek’s warmth surrounding him as his arms wrap around his body. “He-ey!” Derek laughed loudly as Stiles crashes into his body. “I’m right here!”

Stiles stuffs his face into Derek’s chest, his tears soaking into the man’s shirt. Derek pulls him tighter into his embrace as Stiles lets out a small sob. “What’s wrong, Stiles?” 

Stiles just continues to hug him, eventually lifting his face off of his shirt. He looks into Derek’s eyes. They’re soft and inviting and Stiles can’t help himself as he tilts his head up to kiss the other man. 

Derek’s hands hold steady onto Stiles back as Stiles’ hands move to Derek’s neck, holding him there for a long kiss. It’s soft, just the pressing of each other’s lips. It grounds Stiles in a way that he hasn’t felt in over a month. Everything around him seems to float away as Derek gives him all the attention and love he will ever need in a lifetime.

Derek had to have known Stiles was upset about something. He was never usually this receptive to Stiles’ want to hold and kiss him. He usually just kind of went with it, giving Stiles what he wants but not really putting much more effort into it. It always disoriented Stiles in a weird way.

This, however, Stiles could live in. This moment. This blip of time where Derek gives his all to Stiles in just one kiss.

Stiles can’t help himself as he lets his tongue slip past Derek’s lips. Derek accepts it, pushing his tongue back in response. Stiles tightens his hold on Derek’s neck, not letting him pull back for even a second. Stiles needs this to never end.

Derek’s hands slide up Stiles’ back a little more, pulling him up against his body. Stiles lets out a small whine at the movement, pushing into Derek’s mouth more. Derek takes this invitation to fight back, reclaiming space in his mouth.

Eventually, Derek was pushing Stiles’ head back at the force of him kissing his lips. Stiles pushes back, attempting to keep his head in a steady place. 

Suddenly, Derek pulls back, causing Stiles’ head to move forward quickly. He manages to avoid bumping his head into Derek’s as he looks into his eyes longingly. Derek smiles widely at Stiles, causing him to jump back into kissing him.

He wasn’t about to let this end that easily.

They continue to kiss each other fiercely for a few more moments before Lydia steps in. “Hey guys, maybe let’s take this somewhere else? People might start staring,” she states.

Derek reluctantly pulls back again, Stiles letting out a small huff at having to stop now. “Lydia, I’ve been needing this for a month now. Why are you telling me no?” Stiles asks plainly.

“Oh shush, you can make out in the car where there aren't a million people around to watch you eat each other’s tongues.” Lydia shoots back.

Stiles shakes his head, Derek continuing to look into Stiles’ eyes. Derek cranes his neck down to put his mouth close to Stiles’ ear. “I have a surprise for you when we get back to the loft,” he whispers.

Stiles’ eyes widen as Derek brings his head back to its original position. Derek winks at him before backing up a little out of Stiles’ embrace.

Stiles’ hand instinctively searches around for Derek’s, finding it and intertwining their fingers together as they turn and start to walk towards the exit of the airport.

“We have some things to talk about, Der.” Stiles states.

“I’ve heard some things from Kira. Let’s give it a day, okay? I think it might be good for you to let go for just a day. We’ll talk about it tomorrow.” Derek responds.

As they walk, Stiles side-eyes Derek only to see him doing the same. They both smile, tightening their grips on each other’s hands. 

Derek was finally back again, and that’s all Stiles needs.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Fluffuary Challenge created by Unsettledink on Tumblr!
> 
> My brain kind of fried writing this bad boy. But like, I got it finished!
> 
> Comments and shit give me life, so don't be afraid to tell me what you think! <3


End file.
